Otto Octavius (Earth-21399)
History Early Life Otto Octavius was born and raised in a relatively normal household, where his parents pushed him to excel in his academics - sometimes aggressively so, but always supportive. Scientific Career Otto eventually graduated from MIT with doctorates in engineering and nuclear physics. At some point after marrying his wife, Rosalie, Otto was discovered by Horizon Labs founder Curtis Connors and hired to his team, where they became fast friends. Otto shared Connors' ideals, believing that his superior intelligence was a gift to be used for the good of mankind. While working at Horizon, his pet project was a set of mechanical arms to be used for a wide range of civilian applications - construction, hazardous materials handling and as a treatment for people with Parkinson's. When Norman Osborn filed an ethics complaint against Horizon Labs, Otto refused to believe the allegations that Connors was embezzling money from the organization. Even after combing through his own bank account and finding no unusual activity, Otto couldn't bring his story forward - Horizon's merger with OsCorp was already complete, and Norman had all the new employees sign non-disclosure agreements. Otto decided not to give up just yet - he would try to use OsCorp's vast resources to further his world-changing ideals, just like Connors would have wanted. Becoming Doctor Octopus, the Master Planner As was typical of OsCorp, Norman's only interest in Otto's invention was of its potential military applications. Otto agreed to modify the arms accordingly, on the condition that they would be marketed as bomb-disposal equipment rather than weapons. Norman accepted, and Otto quickly got to work, upgrading the arms' armor plating and reaction time while simultaneously placing multi-spectral cameras inside their "palms". Otto was so confident in the usability of the arms that he volunteered himself to perform a live demonstration inside OsCorp's testing labs, ostensibly to manipulate hazardous energy sources, with Norman and Rosalie among those present. As the experiment began, however, Otto was shocked to discover that the "hazardous energy source" he was set to manipulate was Maxwell Dillon, a teenaged OsCorp intern mutated in an on-site accident, whom OsCorp was keeping around as an energy source. Otto was so horrified by Max's condition that he hesitated, even with Norman egging him on. This hesitation was long enough for Max to regain his strength and break out. In the resulting chaos, Otto's arms were shocked so severely that they were branded into his body, and their erratic spasms accidentally struck Rosalie in the chest, killing her. Traumatized, Otto fled OsCorp's headquarters for the abandoned sections of New York's subway system. As with many incidents before, Norman swept Otto's case under the rug by disavowing him as a charlatan in league with Connors and bent on defrauding OsCorp, while placing the blame for Rosalie's death on Max. Otto was furious at these revelations, and began to hear sinister voices inside his mind driving him to avenge Rosalie's death and punish Norman for his crimes. Trivia * Otto is intolerant of mutants. Category:Villains Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-21399) Category:Earth-21399 Category:Sinister Six (Earth-21399)